


Through The Glass

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [8]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Angst, He thinks Loki will hurt him one day, I REGRET NOTHING, I regret everything, Loki understands, Love Confessions, M/M, Tony is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony feels insecure and Loki understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this ----> http://zelynxia.tumblr.com/post/86718621136/you-have-my-word-villain-tony-au-part-ix (ignore the whole villain!Tony au thing)

Tony was working on whatever it is he was upgrading while Loki quietly read a book. Tony wanted to upgrade his suits. To make them stronger. As he worked, he started to think. 

"Hey, Loki? I was wondering..." Tony started to say without turning around to face Loki.  
"Hmm-mh?" Loki said without looking up from his book.  
"If you ever want to leave... Please tell me. Just don't stab me in the back. Please."

Loki looked up from his book and set it down. Tony turned around and looked straight into Loki's emerald eyes. Loki stood up from his seat and straightened his posture. 

"Understood." Loki sighed.

Tony sat down in a chair and nodded. He turned his back at Loki to continue his work.

"I'd never do that to you." Loki said, never moving from his position.  
"I know. Just wanted to clarify it." Tony said without turning around.  
"Do you?"  
"Yes."  
"Anthony."  
"Yes?"  
"Look at me."

Tony turned around. "Yes?"

"I love you." Loki said after a moment.

Loki kneel in front of Tony and held his hand.

"And I'd never do anything to destroy you like that. I'd even go as far as saying I'd do anything for you." Loki said, holding Tony's hand tighter. "But I do understand your concern. I'm no good."

Tony never stopped looking at Loki. 

"I love you too, Loki." Tony said, squeezing Loki's hand in response.


End file.
